Kung fu (serie de televisión)
|localización = |ambientación = |idioma = |num_temporadas = |num_episodios = 63 capitulos |banda_sonora = |productor = |director = |creador = Ed Spielman |guion = |presentador = |reparto = David Carradine Keye Luke Philip Ahn Radames Pera |cadena = ABC |otros premios = |imdb_id = |sitio_web = }} Kung fu fue una premiada serie de TV estadounidense producida entre 1972 y 1975 protagonizada por David Carradine. Fue creada por Ed Spielman, dirigida por Jerry Thorpe y desarrollada por Herman Miller, quien fue además escritor y coproductor de la serie. La serie consta de un capítulo piloto más 62 capítulos divididos en tres temporadas. Kung fu relata las aventuras de un monje shaolín llamado Kwai Chang Caine (intepretado por David Carradine en su situación de adulto, Keith Carradine como joven y Radames Pera como niño), que viajaba a través del Viejo Oeste de los Estados Unidos usando como únicas armas su destreza en artes marciales y la fuerza interior de su filosofía de vida. Su propósito era encontrar a su medio hermano, Danny Caine, y empezar una nueva vida en familia, ya que Kwai Chang había huido de China tras poner las autoridades precio a su cabeza. Keye Luke, como el maestro Po, y Philip Ahn, como el maestro Kan, eran también miembros regulares de la serie. Actores invitados más conocidos * Cannonball Adderley * John Drew Barrymore * John Blyth Barrymore * Bruce Carradine * John Carradine * Keith Carradine * Robert Carradine * David Chow * José Feliciano * Benson Fong * Harrison Ford * Jodie Foster * Anne Francis * Barbara Hershey * James Hong * Season Hubley * Dan Inosanto * Don Johnson * Nancy Kwan * Mako (Makoto Iwamatsu) * Pat Morita * Diana Muldaur * Leslie Nielsen * William Shatner * Victor Sen Yung * Carl Weathers Capítulos Temporada I * 0 Episodio Piloto - Feature length pilot / Película de T.V. * 1 El Rey de la montaña - King of the Mountain * 2 El Angel vengador - Dark Angel * 3 Hermano de sangre - Blood Brother * 4 Ojo por Ojo - An Eye for an Eye * 5 El Alma del guerrero - The Soul is the Warrior * 6 Nueve Vidas - Nine Lives * 7 La marea - The Tide * 8 Nube sombria - Sun and Cloud Shadow * 9 Una mantis religiosa mata - The Praying-Mantis Kills * 10 Alicia - Alethea * 11 Cadenas - Chains * 12 Supersticion - Superstition * 13 La Piedra - The Stone * 14 El tercer hombre - The Third Man * 15 El Viejo Guerrero - The Ancient Warrior Temporada II * 1 El pozo - The Well * 2 El asesino - The Assassin * 3 El Caliz - The Chalice * 4 El brujo - The Brujo * 5 El hombre indio - The Squawman * 6 El guía espiritual - The Spirit Helper * 7 La Salamandra - The Salamander * 8 El soldado - The Soldier * 9 La secta china - The Tong * 10 Los Huterianos - The Hoots * 11 El elixir - The Elixir * 12 El pistolero - The Gunman * 13 La lista negra - Empty Pages of a Dead Book * 14 Un sueño dentro de otro sueño - A Dream within a Dream * 15 El camino de la violencia no tiene cabeza - The Way of Violence had no Mind * 16 Un apuro incierto - In Uncertain Bondage * 17 Noche del buho, día de la paloma - Night of the Owls, Day of the Doves * 18 El ferrocarril - Crossties * 19 La pasión de Chen Yi - The Passion of Chen Yi * 20 El dragón arrogante - Arrogant Dragon * 21 La naturaleza del mal - The Nature of Evil * 22 El cenotaphio: Part 1 * 23 El cenotaphio: Part 2 Temporada III * 1 Lamento de las bestias de la noche - Cry of the Night Beast * 2 Mi hermano, mi ejecutor - My Brother, My Executioner * 3 Este valle de terror - The Valley of Terror * 4 Una ejecucion parcial - The Small Beheading * 5 Los cazadores de cabelleras - The Predators * 6 La imagen efimera - The Vanishing Image * 7 La sangre del dragon I - Blood of the Dragon: Part 1 * 8 La sangre del dragon II - Blood of the Dragon: Part 2 * 9 El dios demonio - The Demon God * 10 El campeon del diablo - The Devil's Champion * 11 La vestimenta de la ira - The Garments of Rage * 12 Sitio en la montaña fria I - Besieged: Death on Cold Mountain: Part 1 * 13 Sitio en la montaña fria I - Besieged: Cannon at the Gates: Part 2 * 14 Oveja al matadero - A Lamb to the Slaughter * 15 Un paso a la oscuridad - One Step to Darkness * 16 El ladron de Chendo - The Thief of Chendo * 17 Himno de batalla - Battle Hymn * 18 El reino prohibido - The Forbidden Kingdom * 19 La ultima incursion - The Last Raid * 20 Emboscada - Ambush * 21 Casa de diversion - Barbary House * 22 Huida a Orion - Flight to Orion * 23 Los hermanos Cain - The Brothers Caine * 24 Hasta completar el circulo - Full Circle Enlaces externos * IMDB.com (datos de la serie en Internet Movie DataBase; en inglés). Categoría:Series de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1970 de:Kung Fu (Fernsehserie) en:Kung Fu (TV series) eo:Kung Fu (televida serio) fr:Kung Fu (série télévisée) gl:Kung Fu (serie de televisión) it:Kung Fu (serie televisiva) ja:燃えよ! カンフー nl:Kung Fu (televisieserie) pl:Kung Fu (serial telewizyjny) pt:Kung Fu (série) sh:Kung Fu (TV serija) sv:Kung Fu (TV-serie) tr:Kung Fu (dizi)